Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 is a video game which was developed by EA Bright Light Studio and published by Electronic Arts. It is the second part of the game ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1''. The game was released on 12 July 2011 in North America and 14 July in Europe just days before the film's release on July 15, 2011. It is available on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Mobile platforms. Plot Summary ﻿As the wizarding world descends into chaos, Harry, Ron and Hermione's harrowing task of destroying Lord Voldemort's final horcruxes draws to a close as something bigger and more dangerous than their journey is looming on the horizon. The mission will end at Hogwarts, where the great battle between good and evil takes place. Harry and Voldemort will fight for the last time ever. *Break in to the high security vaults of Gringotts Wizarding Bank *Defend Hogwarts against the fearsome Dark Forces *Escape Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement Features *'Epic Battles' – Battle as accomplished wizards as you duel Harry's most fearsome enemies. *'Fight the Dark forces' – Use your magical skills to defeat Death Eaters, Snatchers, and giants intent on destruction. It is known when you play a different character you unlock a new spell. For example, when you play as Minerva, you get Expulso and Impedimenta, when you play as Neville, you get Petrificus Totalus,when you play as Seamus, you get Confringo *'Stunning Environments' – Experience Hogwarts as you’ve never seen it before. Key Character Voice-Over Actors *Adam Sopp- Harry Potter *Rupert Grint- Ronald Weasley *Alice Keenan- Hermione Granger *Rupert Degas- Lord Voldemort *Rupert Degas- Rubeus Hagrid *Beth Chalmers- Bellatrix Lestrange *Rupert Degas- Severus Snape *Devon Murray- Seamus Finnigan *Matthew Lewis- Neville Longbottom *Annabel Scholey- Ginevra Weasley *Eve Karpf- Minerva McGonagall/Molly Weasley *Tom Reed- Draco Malfoy *Dave Legeno- Fenrir Greyback *Jessie Cave- Lavender Brown *Evanna Lynch- Luna Lovegood *Warwick Davis- Griphook/Filius Flitwick *Suzie Toase- Alecto Carrow *Ralph Ineson- Amycus Carrow *Josh Herdman- Gregory Goyle *Louis Cordice- Blaise Zabini *Jon Key- Bogrod *Nick Moran- Scabior *David Schofield- Aberforth Dumbledore *Nick Moran- Scabior *Christopher Birch- Albus Dumbledore *Alecto Carrow- Suzie Toase *Amycus Carrow- Ralph Ineson *James Potter- Adrian Rawlins *Lily Potter- Geraldine Somerville *Josh Herdman- Gregory Goyle Supporting Character Voice-Over Actors *Christopher Ashman *Gregg Chillin *Sam Creed as Gryffindor Student *Jonathan Hart *Jonathan Kydd *Ash Newman *Peter Polycarpou *Rob Rackstraw *Jeff Rawle *David Schofield *Charlotte Skeoch *Rhys Swinburn *Duncan Wigman *David Woolford *Niah Webb Playable Characters *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Ginny Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Seamus Finnigan *Molly Weasley *Minerva McGonagall *Filius Flitwick (DS only) *Lord Voldemort Only) (Have to unlock in multiplayer mode by getting Dark Mark Tokens) Bosses * Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow (vs. Harry Potter) *Severus Snape (vs. Minerva McGonagall) *Scabior (vs. Neville Longbottom) *Two Giants and Death Eaters (vs. Minerva McGonagall) *Fenrir Greyback and Snatchers (vs. Hermione Granger) *Bellatrix Lestrange (vs. Molly Weasley) *Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle & Blaise Zabini (vs. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, & Hermione Granger) *Lord Voldemort (vs. Harry Potter) Spells *Stupefy *Expelliarmus *Expulso *Confringo *Petrificus Totalus *Impedimenta *Apparition *Protego *Protego Totalum (May be unlockable through Augmented Reality via Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Video Games EA Site)http://harrypotter.ea.com/?page_id=464 Locations *Gringotts Wizarding Bank *Hogsmeade *Hogwarts **The Great Hall **The Room of Requirement **The Chamber of Secrets **The Boathouse **The Forbidden Forest External links *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Videogames Official Website *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 press release *[http://harrypotter.ea.com/ Harry Potter at EA Games] Notes and references fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : Deuxième Partie (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world)